


'Sometimes the eyes say more than the mouth.'

by whinychanyeol



Category: EXO, 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: When you're a universally renowned k-pop idol you travel a lot, that much anyone can tell you. However Yixing is also a youth ambassador of China, which means a lot of trips back & forth between South Korea and his home country & he was almost always alone when he made them.  SM made the decision that Yixing needed his own full time bodyguard instead of constantly switching them out. When asked if any of the bodyguards he had in the past stood out to him he immediately chose one by the name of Yifan, who was always a big presence at their concerts. Yixing had always enjoyed the times when Yifan was working for them, and he trusted the man with the care of himself and his brothers. Little did Yixing know that his request would be the start of something that would change his life forever.[Semi AU - only because Yifan was never in EXO]





	1. Chapter 1

Yixing was sitting in his car at the airport, watching intently as his bodyguard got out of the car to come around and open the door for him. It had been about a month since Yixing had been assigned his own personal guard instead of changing them around like they normally did. Yixing fixed his mask just as his bodyguard, Yifan, opened the door for him, the thin singer slung his bag over his shoulder stepping out of the car. The morning air that had felt brisk when leaving the house was now chilling the younger singer to his core. He brought one of his hands up and rubbed his arms wishing he had chosen to wear something a little bit warmer.

After opening the door Yifan was already hovering close before the young dancer had even taken a step out of the car. He had experience in quite a few bodyguard positions but he had never met anyone who deserved protection as much as Zhang Yixing did. Now that Yixing was out of the car, Yifan was standing in a way so that his broad body was covering Yixing's. When he noticed the small idol rubbing his arms, Yifan immediately slid his leather jacket off of his arms and draped it over the singer's shoulders. There were now two other guards standing behind Yixing as Yifan finally stepped out into the crowd, making sure that Yixing was right behind him.

When Yifan put his jacket onto Yixing's shoulders, the idol was going to protest, but the immediate warmth was too welcoming. He carefully slid his arms into the jacket, inhaling subtly and being hit with the intoxicating smell of Yifan's cologne. Yixing shook his head before lightly grabbing onto one of Yifan's well muscled arms. The airport was a disaster today, even though they had picked an early flight there were still so many fans there. Yixing loved meeting his fans at the airport, but that didn't make the uneasy feeling he got when there were a lot of people go away. Thanks to Yifan, they made it to the plane in hardly any time and he even was able to take a few letters from fans.

Yifan was relieved when they got to the stairs of the plane with no problem. He stood beside them watching as Yixing walked up them. He then followed closely behind Yixing as he went up the stairs. While they walked down the aisle of the plane to first class Yifan kept his body right against the idol's. The taller male stood outside their seats so that Yixing could move in and take the window seat. After Yixing was settled in Yifan placed their bags in the over head, sitting down in his seat and glancing over at Yixing, "Are you happy you got to get your letters?" His voice was resonant as he spoke, his hands resting on both of the arm rests on either side of him.

The small idol was so relieved when he was finally in his comfortable seat, taking a moment to stare out of the window. Yixing was surprised when he heard Yifan's booming voice, he lifted his head up and looked at his bodyguard. "I am very happy, these always bring me a lot of happiness when I get to read them on set or on these plane rides." Yixing went to set his hands down on the armrest but instead his hand came in contact with the top of Yifan's. "Oops I'm sorry." The tiny singer pulled his hand away, resting both of his hands in his lap now. Yixing pulled his mask off and slipped it into his pocket, immediately yawning as he pulled Yifan's jacket tight around him. After letting out a cute rather small yawn Yixing said, "I'm going to try and take a nap." He rested his head back against his seat allowing his eyes to fall shut.

The bodyguard found himself dwelling on the feeling of Yixing's palm coming in contact with the top of his hand. As Yifan sat there thinking it wasn't long before Yixing was quietly snoring beside him. Just as he was about to get up to get something to drink he felt something hit his shoulder, Yifan turned his head to look over and saw that Yixing's head was resting on his shoulder. The ordinarily stony-faced Yifan couldn't help the small smile that very briefly appeared on his lips. Yifan found himself taking a moment to admire how Yixing looked so peaceful when he slept, endeared by the way the bodyguard's leather jacket engulfed his smaller frame.

Yifan had been working with EXO for over a year now, and every show he worked Yixing had gone out of his way to do something nice for the staff. While he watched Yixing sleeping Yifan found himself thinking back on how he had gotten where he was and how he had fallen to easily into this routine as though he were meant to do it. When SM first contacted him, he was not even sure if he could handle being the full time bodyguard to one of their idols. But when SM told him it was Yixing that requested him, he immediately said yes. He had no idea idea what it was about Yixing, but Yifan felt so fulfilled coming to work everyday knowing that his sole purpose was Yixing's care.

About two and a half hours into the flight, Yixing was in a rather deep sleep but he adjusted his head on Yifan's shoulder so that he was more comfortable. He then subconsciously reached and rested his hand on top of Yifan's cupping it. A little grunt escaped the younger male as he slept his head nuzzling against Yifan's shoulder. His full lips were parted slightly, a few small snoring noises happening here and there. Little did Yixing know, they didn't have much longer before he would have to wake up soon so that he was ready to go when they touched down in Hong Kong.

A few more minutes went by and then it was time for Yifan to wake Yixing up. He reached and took a hold of the singers wrist gently shaking him. "Yixing, it's time to wake up." Yifan turned his body in his seat so that he was facing the idol the best he could. Him having to wake Yixing up had become so routine that he knew exactly what would work, his hand moved over and reached to lift Yixing's head off of his shoulder. "Come on Yixing we're almost there." Admittedly, Yifan would have loved to allow Yixing to sleep the entire time but on many occasions he had encountered just how helpless sleepy Zhang Yixing could be.

A noise of protest immediately escaped Yixing's lips as his head was lifted up, but he finally sat up straight. He brought one of his hands up to rub his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks when he realized his hand was on Yifan's. "Sorry." Yixing mumbled, his voice thick and raspy from sleeping. His hair was that kind of untidy that you only saw on fashion models. His light brown eyes finally meeting Yifan's as he noticed his bodyguard's body turned towards him. He took a brief moment to study Yifan's face before quietly asking, "Can I go get a coffee before we land?" Yixing slid his phone out of his pocket to check it, only seeing a message from Sun Honglei about getting together as soon as he landed. Yixing took a moment to send a quick reply before he then turned his full attention back onto Yifan, waiting for the older male to answer him.

When Yifan heard the way Yixing's voice sounded it caused him to lose his train of thought for a moment, his eyes looking past the singer and out of the window. Within a moment Yifan was able to compose himself again, relieved that he had a high level of self control. He stood up out of his seat, towering over Yixing, "I'll go get it for you, your usual?" Yifan didn't like to leave Yixing's side whenever they weren't at Yixing's home, but he would much rather go get Yixing coffee than risk letting him go by himself and something happening. Yifan stretched his arms up causing his black shirt to rise exposing a good portion of skin. The bodyguard was not a man of many words, honestly the most talking he ever did was to Yixing. Sometimes when the young singer got bored he would start talking to Yifan about things in his life, or asking him questions. He quite honestly hated talking but it was as if he didn't know how to say no to Yixing, and deep down he really enjoyed learning more about the person whose safety was in his hands.

As Yifan stood up Yixing's eyes traveled to watch him he nodded his head when asked if he wanted his usual, "That's fine with me, and can you grab me a snack too?" He flashed a charming smile up at his bodyguard, one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck. His tongue trailed over his lower lip when Yifan's shirt raised up, but he quickly forced himself to look away. Yixing brought his gaze back up to meet Yifan's and said, "Thank you." He then heard the announcement that they now had about fifteen minutes until they touched down in Hong Kong. He watched as Yifan walked away inhaling deeply and letting his head fall back against his seat.

Yixing didn't understand why he couldn't stop himself from staring at Yifan, but it was as if anytime they were in the same room his eyes always gravitated to the taller man. Yixing felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out, there was a text from Junmyeon that read: "Have you landed in Hong Kong yet?" He quickly typed back a message to let the leader know that he still had a few minutes before he landed, and that he would text him as soon as he was off the plane. Yixing couldn't help but smile because almost every day they were apart he got at least one message like this from one of the members and they always knew his schedule. When he glanced up from his phone Yifan was already standing in front of him again.

Yifan had a cup of coffee in one hand a small bag in the other, he carefully handed the cup to Yixing, "Be careful. It's rather hot." He then sat the bag down in Yixing's lap, before his eyes scanned around them out of habit. Once he was finished he sat back down in his seat, glancing over at Yixing. As soon was he was about to say something the pilot came through the speakers and told everyone to fasten their seat-belts. Yifan immediately took Yixing's coffee from his hands so that the dancer could fasten his seat belt, handing it back as soon as he was done. Only once Yixing's seat-belt was buckled did he reach and buckle his own, "You may want to eat now so you don't have to carry it with you." Yifan's voice was quiet when he spoke but nevertheless it held it's same powerful tone.

When Yifan began to look around Yixing was intrigued, no matter how many times it happened he was always amazed at just how observant Yifan was. Yixing was just about to take a sip of coffee when it was removed from his hand. He poked out his bottom lip in protest as his hands moved to fasten his seat-belt. Yixing gave Yifan a highly cute nod as the bodyguard suggested he go ahead and eat now while he had a chance. He slowly opened the bag Yifan had brought him smiling so that his dimple showed when he saw that Yifan had gotten him his favorite flavor of muffin. Yixing brought his coffee up to his lips and finally took a sip from it, almost immediately after he took a big bite of the muffin.

As he saw that Yifan was no long looking at him he stole a glance at his bodyguard. He was always blown away by Yifan's side profile. It was so strong but there was also a softness about it much like the man it belonged to. There was so much about Yifan he was curious about, and he had noticed that the only time he had ever seen Yifan's softly was when it was dealing with himself or the other members. Yixing started to ponder why that was as he ate, quickly devouring his muffin and continuing to take sips of his coffee. "Are you staying in a room near mine this time?" The last time they had to travel to another city for 'Go Fighting' filming Yixing had ended up in a room where there were four floors between himself and Yifan. He tried not to laugh as he remembered Yifan being so frustrated that he scared one of the staff.

The way Yixing nodded at him caused a part of the bodyguard's heart to melt, unable to comprehend how one person could be so pure. When Yixing's dimple made a surprise appearance Yifan felt his heart skip a beat, but he simply equated that to be how most people reacted to Yixing. Yifan could feel Yixing's eyes on him, but he pretended that he had not noticed. The moment he heard the idol's voice he turned his head to look at him, "I made the reservations for us myself. I told your director I would be doing that from now on. My room is right next to yours." Yifan vividly remembered how much of a nightmare it was the last time they had to stay in a hotel booked by the 'Go Fighting' director. Not only had Yifan not been on the same floor as Yixing but none of the security team were staying on that floor. Yifan had scarcely slept at all because he was so worried about the distance between himself and Yixing if something happened. As soon as Yifan finished speaking the pilot came on to let the passengers know it was time to make their descent into Hong Kong. He leaned over to whisper to Yixing to he could hear him, "I've heard the Hong Kong airport is even more busy than Seoul was today, just want you to be prepared."

"I'm relieved they let you do that, I remember how upset you were." Yixing words were slightly drowned out by the captain's voice as it lulled over the speakers. Yifan's comment about the Hong Kong airport caused Yixing to let out an audible sigh, "Maybe I can just hide behind you and no one will think anything of it." A loud infectious laugh escaped the singer after he made this comment, smacking his own knee in the process. Yixing then pulled his face mask from his pocket, sliding it back over his ears and getting it situated before adjusting its position. Yixing reached down and zipped up Yifan's jacket on himself, "I hope you know you may not be getting this jacket back." Yixing laughed again, looking over at Yifan and winking at him. The instant he felt the plane land Yixing stood up, taking a moment to run his fingers through his dark hair before fixing his clothing. He watched as Yifan reached up to grab both of their bags from the overhead compartment, taking his bag and thanking Yifan for grabbing it for him. As they exited the plane he walked so closely to Yifan that he was almost touching him, his nostrils once again being filled with the scent of Yifan's cologne.

Yifan couldn't help but grin as Yixing let out a loud laugh at his own comment, laughing to himself when Yixing smacked his knee like he did. He watched intently as Yixing began to put his mask back on and then zip Yifan's jacket onto his body. Yifan merely nodded his head, truth be told he didn't care if he never got the jacket back. Not only did Yixing look better in the jacket than he ever had, but for some reason Yifan liked the idea of Yixing having something of his. Yifan was carefully not to drop either of their bags when he brought them down from above his head. The tall body guard kept looking back at Yixing as they were getting off the plane, as if he were making sure the smaller idol was still there.

Finally Yifan was down the stairs, turning back to make sure that Yixing got down the last few alright. Once he saw that the other two staff were coming down right behind them Yifan got himself into the mindset to be ready to work. He could already tell now that the airport was going to be hectic as soon as they got through the doors, so he instructed one of the other staff to be in front of them and one behind them. Yifan positioning himself to where he was beside Yixing, one arm loosely draped around the artist. He leaned down to whisper to Yixing, "It's going to be fine." All was fine, there were only two instances where someone got way too close and Yifan had quickly blocked Yixing with his body. Yifan found himself very grateful to the other staff as they not only got Yixing's luggage but his as well so that he could stay with the idol at the car. They got out of the airport with very few inconveniences and as soon as their luggage had been loaded into the car they were off to the hotel. The other two staff members had taken another vehicle so in this van was just himself and Yixing, not even the driver had access to the pair unless Yixing asked for it.

Yixing was sitting on the seat with his legs crossed in his hands was an extremely soft adorable lamb plush that a fan had given him right before they had gotten in the car. He was singing a long to the song on the radio and playing with the lamb when he abruptly stopped. He turned to Yifan and in a quiet almost shy voice he said, "I am in the mood to write will you come to my room when we get to the hotel?" Yixing really liked having company when he wrote; firstly because it was really good to bounce ideas off of someone, and two because when he got lonely his muse tended to deteriorate. As he waited for Yifan's response he pulled out his phone being struck with the idea to write a song about an unspoken love that kept just barely missing two people who were meant to be together. Yixing didn't know where the idea came from it was almost as it it appeared out of thin air. He jotted down a couple of rough notes and keywords to help him with the song later. A moment later Yixing was humming and unfamiliar melody, and he bit down on his tongue as he focused, quickly typing up a couple things to remember that as well.

The bodyguard had been watching the way that Yixing was playing with the lamb, thoroughly enjoying the bliss on the idols face. When Yixing began to sing along to the song on the radio Yifan let his head fall back on the head rest of his seat. He always found Yixing's voice to be so relaxing, there was just something so beautiful and calming about it. Yifan lifted his head up when he heard Yixing speaking to him, turning to look at the younger male. Yifan brought one of his hands up and ran his fingers through his hair leisurely, his tongue sliding along his lips. "Yeah I can do that, but first I need to change out of these clothes and probably grab something to eat. Are you hungry?" Yifan's eyes watched as Yixing got out his phone and began typing away, knowing the expression on his face and the biting of his tongue all too well. Yixing had just gotten some kind of an idea, most likely for a song either lyrics or the music itself. He looked out of the window, watching the scenery pass by in their moment of silence.

When Yixing was finally done typing he slid his phone back into his pocket, wrapping both of his arms around the lamb plush. "I actually am pretty hungry, so I can't imagine how hungry you must be." Yixing picked up his coffee from the cup holder, taking a long drink of it before looking over at Yifan. Yixing always found himself wishing he could read Yifan's mind, the man was such a mystery to him and just for once he would like so real insight. Yixing figured that was part of the reason why he talked to Yifan so much because Yifan was so professional and stoic but Yixing wanted to know the real him after all they would be working together for quite some time. Yixing suddenly remembered that he hadn't texted Junmyeon, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a message to the leader. "I've landed in Hong Kong," He snapped a selca of himself and the lamb he had been given and added it to the message "I'm headed the the hotel to eat, rest, and work on my second child some. Keep me updated on what you guys are doing. I miss you all."

"Yeah I'm definitely starving, so I'll change quick and then we can order room service." Just as Yifan had finished talking they had pulled up to the hotel. Yifan exited the car first, gathering their luggage and getting it loaded onto one of the luggage carts. After a few moments Yifan opened the door of the car for Yixing, keeping on hand on the cart. Once Yixing was completely out Yifan pushed the door shut, grabbing the cart and pulling it along as they headed for the door. He was relieved to see that it looked as though not many people had discovered where Yixing was staying. When they got inside Yifan headed straight for the front desk, making sure Yixing was right beside him. He got them all checked in with no problem and they were headed for the elevator when a sudden chill hit the back of Yifan's neck. Yifan spun around quickly and saw someone with their phone up, following the two of them to the elevator. "I'm only going to say this once, I need you to take a step back. You really don't want me to ask a second time." Usually Yifan wouldn't be this forceful but he really didn't appreciate when people tried to find out exactly what room number Yixing was staying it. Yifan held the elevator so that Yixing could get on before pushing their cart of luggage on and shutting the elevator doors behind himself.

Once inside the elevator with the doors closed Yixing looked around and said, "They probably weren't following us, maybe they were just taking a picture." Though Yixing had grown much more cunning he still had his naive moments often. He glanced around the elevator before sitting down on the section of the cart that was empty, crossing his legs and setting the lamb plush he had been holding in his lap. Yixing had to admit thought he didn't like Yifan having to get forceful with any of his fans he was glad to know that the bodyguard could and did so without hesitation. Yixing lifted up his eyes, looking over at Yifan and studying his expression for a moment. He could tell the older male was thinking about something but Yifan was so good at being stern that Yixing couldn't tell what it could be. Yixing was relieved when the elevator finally signaled to them that they had reached their floor. He simply sat in his spot on the car, his voice slightly whiny when he spoke, "I'm too tired to get up."

"Your faith in people astounds me Zhang Yixing." Yifan looked down at Yixing as he sat down on the cart, fighting back at smile at just how precious the young idol was. Yifan's mind was focused on the things he needed to make sure the hotel did, and making sure he didn't forget any of them. He was also thinking about the list of approved visitors who were allowed to know what room Yixing was staying in. The sound of the elevator brought the bodyguard back to his reality, his eyes locking onto the door. When he heard Yixing voice he turned to look at the singer, "You don't have to get up, hold on and I'll push you." He couldn't help but grin at the whiny undertone to Yixing's voice. He very carefully maneuvered the cart out of the elevator, "Check your key-card, what room are you in?" For some reason, maybe having to do with his current focus on Yixing, he couldn't remember the number to his own room. He continued pushing the cart down the hallway, glancing at the room numbers and seeing if any jogged his memory.

Yixing couldn't help but smile when Yifan talked about his faith in people, he knew not everyone understood it but he truly believed the majority of people were genuinely good & loyal. The singer was relieved when his bodyguard told him that he didn't have to get up off of their luggage cart. When asked what room he was in Yixing poked his tongue out from between his lips as he concentrated, pulling the key card out of his back pocket. "It says 1001 on this little key." Yixing's bright eyes began to scan the numbers of each room as the passed them, once he finally saw his number he said, "Here it is!" Yixing hopped up off the cart while it was still moving, heading to the door of his room. He stopped and then turned around to look at Yifan, "Are you going to your room first ?"

As much as Yifan's eyes kept trying to shift to watch Yixing the bodyguard knew he needed to be paying attention to where they were going. Yifan slowly stopped the cart after Yixing hopped off of it, maneuvering it back so that it was right in front of the door. "I'm going to drop my bags off and change." Yifan continued to talk, as Yixing opened the door to his own room, picking up Yixing's bags and carrying them into his room. Once he had set them all down beside the singer's bad he quietly added, "I won't be long. Promise." He then pulled the luggage cart back out of the room, as the door was falling shut Yifan caught it with his foot, "Take a look at the menu and figure out what you want to eat."

Yifan then pushed the cart so that it was positioned between his room and Yixing's, slinging his own bag over his shoulder and walking over the door of his room. When finally inside the room Yifan kicked his shoes off. He then peeled the tight black shirt and black jeans he had been wearing off, tossing it onto the floor beside his bathroom. As he stood there in a pair of boxer briefs he grabbed his bag, setting it on his bed and fishing out a pair of black sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt. Yifan quickly got dressed leaning down and grabbing his cellphone and wallet from his jeans before slipping his shoes back on. The moment he got back to Yixing's room he was going to knock but he noticed the door wasn't shut all the way. Yifan pushed the door open and the sight that met his eyes caused his heart to race, he immediately averted his eyes to the floor, letting the door fall shut. "I'm sorry it was open."

Yixing was standing in the middle of his hotel room in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs. The next thing he knew he lifted his eyes up and there was Yifan, he could feel color flooding to his cheeks. Thought they had worked together for quite some time Yifan has always been very respectful of leaving the room whenever Yixing or any of the other boys were changing. Yixing began to wave his hand, chewing on his lower lip "It's fine really," he quickly pulled his grey sweatpants up onto his hips "not like it could be avoided forever." Yixing let out a small laugh, for some reason his heart was racing now and he couldn't figure out the reason. He leaned down and grabbed a sleeveless shirt from his suitcase, slipping it over top of his head quickly.

Yixing found himself unable to look away from Yifan there was something so effortlessly handsome about the taller man. It didn't hurt that the sweatpants and loose t-shirt look made Yifan look soft, a side of the bodyguard that was foreign to almost everyone. "I decided what I want to eat, I marked it on the menu if you want to take a look." A barefoot Yixing padded over to his bed and pulled out his laptop still watching Yifan the entire time. Yixing had always tried to be observant of people but something about this with Yifan felt different to him, he had never been so fascinated with anyone before. Yixing brushed it off, hoping that it just equated to how much time the two spent together because he honestly couldn't think of what else it could possibly be. Finally Yixing had his lap top all set up and he sat down on his bed, getting himself prepared to work on this new song.

The feeling of relief when Yixing laughed off what had happen was such a relief to Yifan who had been extremely worried he had made Yixing uncomfortable. He had always been confused by the level of casual interaction between himself and Yixing but that's how the idol wanted things to be. Yifan found himself wanting to do nothing more than to lift his eyes up and watch Yixing as he got dressed but he kept his eyes focused on the floor wanting to show respect. When Yixing told him that he had decided what he wanted to eat Yifan walked over to where the phone was to take a look at the menu. "I'm just going to have that as well. I'll call down." Yifan picked up the receiver, turning his body to look at Yixing as he did. He took a seat in the chair by the table which held the phone, hanging it back up after he finished their order for lunch. "It'll be about 20 minutes." Yifan looked at Yixing as he spoke, watching the smaller singer's fingers furiously typing on his lap top.

The dancer nodded his head as Yifan told him how long it would be, "That gives me plenty of time to get started. Today's song is about the unspoken love of two people who are meant to be together but keep missing each other by the smallest amount." Yixing didn't know how to express his thanks for having Yifan sit in with him while he worked, for Yixing working along was very seldom enjoyable because he was so used to working with a big group. Yixing began to hum the melody he had come up with in the car, bits of lyrics pouring from his fingers into the computer before him. He picked up one of his pens and tucked it behind his ear, his head tilted as he stared at his computer screen. Every now and then Yixing brought his eyes up to glance at Yifan and every time he did the bodyguard's full attention was on him, just quietly sitting there and observing. Yixing finally began to sing some of the lyrics with the melody of the song he had together, "How does that sound Yifan?"

Admittedly, Yifan didn't know much about music at all. He had been learning a lot more since working with Yixing full time, especially since Yixing always asked him so sit with him while he wrote or composed. Yifan had made it a point to pick up on some of the terms so that he could at least give a little bit of input. "It sounds really good will that be the chorus or a verse?" Yifan crossed one of his legs over the other, his head tilting slightly to one side as his eyes remained on Yixing. It didn't matter how many times the older male heard Yixing's voice it always managed to amaze him. There was something so soft but so powerful when Yixing sang, and Yifan was convinced that it could work for any song Yixing ever wanted to sing. Yifan lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through his hair slowly, before adjusting the round glasses that rested on his face. Yifan's eyes had come to rest on Yixing's face now, studying over it as if it were the first time he had seen it. He didn't know why he found it so hard to stay professional when he was around Yixing. It's not that he couldn't do his job but he had always made a point to keep things professional and not growing close to his clients. This concept had gone out of the window almost immediately after he had met Yixing back at the very first concert he worked for EXO.

"I haven't decided yet but to me it sounds like it may be more like the chorus, because then in the verses I can elaborate more on the feelings." Just when Yixing had finished talking his stomach growled loudly, a small sigh escaping the singer. He looked up at Yifan and then as soon as their eyes met another line of the song hit him, 'Sometimes the eyes say more than the mouth' he quickly typed it up making it bold it because so far it was his favorite line. He was about to ask Yifan's opinion about it but there was a knock at Yixing's hotel room door. Yixing was about to hop up from the bed to answer the door, but by the time he blinked his bodyguard was out of his seat. Yixing watched Yifan's every move, peaking his head forward to see as Yifan opened the door curious as to whether is was their room service or not. When Yifan returned with their lunch he couldn't have been more excited, the smell already causing his mouth to water. He patted the spot on the bed beside him, "You can sit over here and eat with me." He flashed Yifan a bright smile his dimple appearing as he did. Yixing turned his snap back around so that it wasn't in his face when he ate, accidentally pushing it down so that it folded one of his ears over.

"I think you're right, it's catchy and that's good for the chorus." The moment their eyes met Yifan felt like he needed to look away but he never did. Instead Yifan continued to stare into the idol's eyes. The knock on the door broke his focus, in an instant he had jumped up from his seat and in barely any strides he was at the door. He thanked the staff for bringing them their lunch, not opening the door very far as a precaution for Yixing not to be seen in case the staff was not the only person out there. Yifan was now carefully carrying both his and Yixing's trays headed for the table, but stopping when the singer patted the bed beside him. He sat the tray's down on the foot of the bed so they were facing each of them and then kicked his shoes off, taking a seat beside Yixing on his bed. Yifan reached down and removed the lids from both of their trays, setting them on the floor beside the bed. He pulled Yixing's tray forward to him first before pulling his own right in front of his crossed legs.

Before he began to eat he remembered that they needed drinks so he slowly got up and grabbed two from Yixing's mini fridge. Once he sat back down he handing Yixing a pair of chopsticks, "Don't forget that we only have about an hour before you have to be on set." As the two began to eat there was a blissful silence in the room, but for Yifan it was being over shadowed by the feeling of having to go film 'Go Fighting'. 'Go Fighting' days were always Yifan's least favorite because usually he was solely in charge of Yixing's safety but because of the way 'Go Fighting' ran things he was only secondary security. He tried his best to push the negative thoughts from his mind, instead focusing all of his attention on enjoying his time with Yixing. As they ate he looked over at Yixing, catching the idol with cheeks full of food, and flashed him a charming smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the time spent in Yixing's room was very quiet because while Yixing continued writing he noticed that Yifan seemed to be off in his own world. The hour they had left passed by so quickly that it was as if they blinked and it was over. Yixing's alarm went off on his phone letting him know that he only had fifteen minutes before it was time to go to set. "I guess we have to get dressed now." The singer saved his notes and then closed his computer, standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. He raised his eyes and looked right at Yifan, his grey sweat pants hanging low on his hips. 

When Yifan heard Yixing's voice he turned his attention back to the younger male, dragging himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah you're right..." He was fully prepared to say something else but his mouth stopped moving the moment Yixing tugged his shirt over his head. The body guard's eyes couldn't help but fall on the impressive body of the idol. Yifan then lifted one of his hands up to rub the back of his neck, "Guess I'm going to go do that." He was relieved that this time he was actually able to form words. He gave Yixing a small smile before standing up from the bed, "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

Once Yifan came back to his room and they both were dressed and had everything they needed the two set off for the elevator. Yixing had never heard his text tone go off so he didn't know that both Honglei and Huang Lei were going to be in the car picking the two of them up. As they exited the elevator into the lobby Yixing took a hold of Yifan's arm out of habit. When they went out side it took Yixing's eyes a while to adjust because his hotel room had been nice and dark. He saw the car with the 'Go Fighting' logo on it and quickly pointed it out to Yifan, "I hope today goes by fast." 

Yifan was happy that Yixing had seen the car because he himself had been having trouble spotting it. "I hope it does as well." He had Yixing standing in front of him so when he had to lean forward to open the car door his body just barely pressed against Yixing's. He slowly pulled the door open, stepping back so that Yixing could move out of the way of the door. He saw that the front seat was occupied by one of the higher up 'Go Fighting' staff, and politely nodded his head to them. He then peeked in at the backseat, seeing that both Honglei and Huang Lei were occupying seats in the back. Yifan was a little bit surprised but then again it had been awhile since the two older man had seen Yixing so he was sure they were missing him. 

Yixing couldn't help his gleeful reaction to the two of his da ge's being in the back seat of the car. "Honglei-ge Huang Lei-ge!" The young singer exclaimed as he waved at them both, surprised to see them, having never gotten the text about the two of them coming to pick him up. As Yixing looked into the car the realization of the fact that there remained only one seat hit him. He looked into the car inquisitively and then back at Yifan before looking into the car once more. "We can send another car for him, Yixing." The driver stated after looking back and seeing the curious expression of the idol. Yixing furiously shook his head at the drivers request, looking back at Yifan. "Sit down in the seat Yifan." 

Yifan was going to protest and say he would be fine to take another car but he didn't want to risk upsetting Yixing. He kept a hold on Yixing's arm bowing to Honglei and Huang Lei before settling himself into the seat beside Honglei in the car. Yifan wasn't sure exactly what Yixing's plans were but he figured that the young idol had something planned. He finally pulled his long legs into the car, his eyes now locking onto Yixing's. 

The idol stayed close to Yifan because of the grip that his body guard had on his arm. Yixing was glad that Yifan had not protested what he had suggested because he really didn't want the older man to have to take another car. Once he saw that Yifan's body was completely in Yixing climbed into the car, placing himself down in Yifan's lap pulling the door shut behind him. "Yixing-ah are you sure you want to ride like that? Will you be comfortable?" Honglei asked as he looked over at the singer and his body guard. Yixing adjusted himself against Yifan and then turned to Honglei, "Yifan is very comfortable. We can leave now." 

As he felt the weight of Yixing bare down onto his lap it took everything he had for his face not to react. Yifan had his arms resting at his sides adjusting his body so that Yixing would be more comfortable in his lap. Huang Lei leaned over to the two of them his eyes meeting Yifan's, "You need to hold onto him since he wont have a seat-belt on" almost immediately both Honglei and the driver agreed with Huang Lei. There was a lump in Yifan's throat almost immediately at the idea of holding Yixing, and he can already tell that his palms are sweating. He brought his eyes to look at Yixing, waiting for the young singer to give him the okay. 

When Yixing felt Yifan's eyes on him he simply nodded his head, leaning back comfortably on the older male. Yixing let out a barely audible noise of content before he started talking with the two older males beside him. Normally the only people he was ever this physically close to were his members so he had expected to feel a little strange, but sitting in Yifan's lap felt right. Yixing got no awkward feelings or embarrassment he just felt comfortable. 

Very slowly Yifan slid his arms around Yixing's waist, his heart beat steadily increasing. Yifan's long arms fit perfectly around the smaller male, he interlocked his fingers resting his hands on Yixing's stomach. Yifan could feel someone's eyes on him, most likely Honglei, but he didn't dare look over. Yifan knew that looking at anyone other than Yixing would just raise his chances of cracking as he was already putting everything he had into not letting them see his nerves. He very carefully adjusted himself beneath Yixing, leaning in to ask if he was comfortable. 

Yixing could feel every single movement as Yifan adjusted his position, biting down on his lip. When Yifan leaned in to ask him if he was okay the older man's breath against his skin caused Yixing to shift in his lap. He didn't think would even feel what he was doing. Once he composed himself he quietly said, "I'm fine, your lap is comfy" he responded quietly. Just when Yixing had finished talking their driver was made to slam on brakes. Without thinking as Yixing's body lurched back he reached down and grabbed a hold of Yifan's thigh. The feeling of the older man's muscular thigh made him want to bite his lip but he didn't know whether or not the da ge's would see. His slender fingers were digging into Yifan's thigh, his body pressed as close as it could be from being slammed back. 

As he felt Yixing move in his lap Yifan turned his face to look out of the window, every movement the idol was making affecting Yifan's body. The moment he heard Yixing's voice Yifan turned his attention back, nodded with the singer said his lap was comfy. When the car slammed on the brakes Yifan immediately tightened his grip on the dancer. The feeling of Yixing's fingers holding his thigh caused his face to falter if even for a moment his teeth sank into his bottom lip. He knew that Yixing was feeling everything and his hips pushed up just a fraction of a second before stopping himself. Yifan could feel his eyes rolling back into his head and he just hoped Yixing was blocking his face. After a moment Yifan collected himself and his face was back to its usually stony manner, "Are you okay?" 

Yixing felt Yifan's hips as they just barely pushed up but he tried his best to pretend it didn't happen. Even though he could feel just how impressive Yifan's body was as it pressed against him. A conflicting surge of emotions poured through Yixing as he realized he was enjoying the feeling. This time feeling Yifan's breath against his neck caused him to shudder subtly. "I'm fine just scared me is all." He slowly removed his fingers from Yifan's thigh, resting his hands in his own lap now. Huang Lei began talking to Yixing so he turned his attention to the older man, leaning back against Yifan and putting his head on the body guard's shoulder. 

"I'm glad you're okay." The rest of the car ride was pretty uneventful but Yifan found himself at war with his conscience. Everything he knew was telling him he was getting too close with Yixing and that it was unprofessional. However Yifan's heart didn't care, for the first time in his life Yifan's heart was telling him to forget his professionalism. His head was spinning with the different thoughts running through it, so when the car finally came to a stop Yifan was relieved he could switch himself right back into work mode. 

Honglei, Huang Lei, & everyone else were already out of the car before Yixing even realized they had come to a stop. He slowly turned to look back at Yifan, looking right into his eyes before reaching over and opening the door. Yixing felt like he needed to say something but all he could do was stare. "Thank you for taking care of me, Yifan" Yixing finally found himself able to speak, his voice soft and hushed. He leaned in closer to Yifan instinctively, not even realizing he had done it. The car was completely silent, all Yixing could hear was the breathing of both himself and Yifan. 

Yifan was waiting for Yixing to climb off of his lap so that they could get out of the car. When Yixing turned back to look at him all he could do was blink at him. He was truly touched by Yixing's words and quietly responded, "You're welcome, Yixing." This was the first time since he had known Yixing that he had not replied to this kind of comment with 'Its my job'. His voice was its typical deep but there was a tenderness to it as well. Though Yifan knew he needed to back away as Yixing leaned in he found himself instead doing the exact same thing. He was so close to Yixing that he could feel his breath against his lips. 

Just as Yixing was about to close the gap between their lips when there was a loud knock on the car window. Yixing immediately tore his eyes away from Yifan and could see Show Luo at the car door. "Well I guess we better go." He sighed dejectedly, he had been fully intent on seizing the moment but now wasn't the time. Though their moment had been short it had been the most alive Yixing had felt in so long. Reluctantly he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, hitting Show Luo with it gently. After opening the door he climbed out of his body guard's lap, stepping out of the car. He found himself immediately yanked into a tight hug from Show Luo, who was ranting about how he missed him. 

Yifan was careful to adjust himself before he exited the car, he quietly shut the car door. His eyes locked onto Yixing who was engulfed into in Show Luo's arms. A feeling of envy washed over the body guard, all he wanted to do was pull Yixing away from Show Luo. Jealousy was something that Yifan almost never felt so when he did he knew it immediately. He pulled his sunglasses off of his shirt and slid them into his face. His eyes were now hidden and the first thing they did was scan along Yixing's body. He tore his eyes away from Yixing to survey the area, relieved when he saw the only people surrounding them were other staff. When his gaze returned to Yixing, Show Luo was still holding onto him tightly. Yifan glanced at his watch, when realizing the time he quietly leaned in and said, "Yixing, time for make up." 

Yixing was happy to see Show Luo again, but as the star held onto him his mind couldn't stay off of Yifan. He kept wanting to look behind him at Yifan but he didn't want to be disrespectful to Show Luo. Yixing managed to free one of his hands running his fingers through his hair slowly. Yixing didn't know how or why but he could feel someone's eyes on him. He didn't even have to look to know that those eyes belonged to Yifan. Just as his he pulled his attention back to Show Luo Yifan's booming voice filled his ears. Yixing looked back at his body guard and slowly he nodded his head, wiggling out of Show Luo's embrace. "Alright let's go!" 

Getting into make up was in eventful as always, Yifan just lingered in the back of the room. He was always being hit on by various women who worked for the show, always being complimented on his looks. Yifan remained as polite as he could, but he never talked to them much. Multiple times many of the 'Go Fighting' staff had asked him why he wasn't a model. His answer was always simple, he loved his job and he was made for it. Today there were more people than usually showing Yifan attention and guessed it was because he had actually worn something form fitting today. However he started to get irritated because Yixing was now further away from him than he had been. "Excuse me." Yifan stepped away from everyone surrounding him clearing a path until he was standing right behind Yixing who was finally finished with his make up. 

Yixing was a ball of smiles as his make up and hair was getting done. He kept glancing around the room to catch a glimpse of Yifan. When his eyes finally landed on the body guard he saw that quite few of the female staff were around him. The young idol poked out his bottom lip, trying to tear his eyes away from Yifan. Yixing knew that he shouldn't be surprised his body guard received a lot of attention from a lot of people, and his looks had even caught the attention of some tabloids. When the stylist asked him to turn his head back forward his lips reluctantly returned to normal complying with what was asked of him. As he looked up Yixing saw Yifan in his mirror and he immediately was all smiles again. "What was all that about?"

Yifan stepped forward and crouched down so that he was out of the way but al so because it was loud and he wanted to make sure Yixing could hear him. "They were just complimenting me on my looks I think. I was not listening." Yifan could see the smug expression Yixing was trying to hide because it had traveled right up to his eyes. The older male's head swimming with ideas of why that could be. He heard the call that they had about fifteen minutes before filming started, "Need anything?" Yifan asked lifting one of his hands up and running his fingers through his own hair slowly. 

"Can't blame them." Yixing chimed in almost before Yifan was even done speaking, leaning in so he could hear Yifan better. When his body guard assured him he wasn't listening he couldn't help but feel self-satisfied at the thought of him not caring for the women's attention. As Yifan asked Yixing if he needed anything the dancer's mind immediately traveled to the incident in the car and a chill ran through him at the memory. "I think I'm good for right now, thank you." He flashed a charming smile at Yifan, his eyes scanning his body guard's face slowly. The last fifteen minutes of his free time Yixing spent ranting to Yifan his ideas for the new song. Impressed by how attentively his body guard was listening. 

Yifan was what felt like physically pained when they called for time to be on set and it didn't help that it was starting to rain which made for an even longer day. It's not that Yifan hated 'Go Fighting' he actually loved the show because it made Yixing so happy. However he had a serious disdain for 'Go Fighting' filming days. First off, the 'Go Fighting' didn't like for the stars personal staff to be shown on camera so they only had their PD's and then the security team that the show had hired. Second sometimes if the stars took off too fast even their PD wouldn't be with them. Third there were often an immense amount of people who were allowed to get very close up with the stars. Fourth Yifan was always made to stay back somewhere even when the stars went off on their missions. Fifth, and not nearly as important, being left behind meant that other people were always trying to make conversation with him and he hated to talk especially when they often asked personal questions about Yixing.

Yifan thought he had learned to adapt pretty well until today when he was hanging behind at the starting point of one of their missions and his phone rang. Yifan pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw that the phone call was from Yixing's follow PD. "What's up man?" The PD quickly explained that he had lost Yixing and the security hadn't been fast enough to catch up with him. Yifan's knuckles were white as he clenched his fist at his side. The PD went on to say that Yixing had tried to divert from the crowd so he could complete his mission quicker but because it was raining he had slipped and fallen, cutting his arm open and they had stopped shooting. The PD went on to say that they'd moved him into restaurant that was nearby to wait for the shows medic. "How far away is it from where I am?" The PD told Yifan that he didn't think he needed to worry about coming that he had just wanted to let him know happened. "I don't care what you think." Yifan snarled, maybe a bit too aggressively, into the phone, "Where is he?" After the PD told Yifan exactly where he was Yifan realized it was close enough to go on foot Yifan hung up the phone without another word, shoving his phone into his pocket, taking off running as quickly as his legs could carry him. 

By the time Yifan arrived the restaurant, where Yixing and the rest of the cast and main crew were at, he was soaking wet. His solid black v neck t-shirt clinging to his well muscled chest, and his tight black jeans heavy on his legs. Yifan stopped at the door of the restaurant to catch his breath, pushing his wet hair back off of his face with one hand. He finally yanked open the doors and his eyes were immediately searching for Yixing. Some of the staff came over telling him that it wasn't good that he was so wet and he was going to get sick but he brushed them off. 

Yifan saw a hand waving for him and he quickly realized that it was Huang Lei calling him over. Yifan ran over to where the hand was, a wave of relief crashing over him when his eyes landing on Zhang Yixing sitting down in a cushioned chair being tended to by the medic. He skidded to a halt right beside the chair dropping to his knees beside Yixing, his breathing labored he reached out to touch Yixing's arm that wasn't injured, "Are you okay? What happened?" Yixing's PD tried to speak before Yixing could but Yifan raised his eyes and shot the man a glare that quite possibly could have killed him. Some of the other staff were now making an attempt at drying Yifan off but he hadn't acknowledged them at all, his eyes focused on Yixing.  
Yixing was a little bit dizzy still from his fall, he was talking to Show Luo as the medic tended to the wound on his arm. If it hadn't been for Huang Lei tapping him on the shoulder he wouldn't have even known that Yifan was there. Yixing lifted his eyes up and watched at his body guard made his way over to him. He couldn't help but smile as Yifan skidded practically running into his chair. He watched Yifan's eyes intently as they came in contact with his PD. He knew Yifan was already immensely angry, he too flashed a look at his PD trying to warn him to back down now. It seemed like Yixing's PD had gotten the message because soon after he stepped away from the pair. "Well there were a lot of people so to avoid them I went into the woods instead of staying on the path and while running my foot slipped and I fell and got cut on something." The younger singer nodded his head when he finished speaking, wincing as the medic began to apply a bandage to Yixing's bicep. When the medic asked Yixing if he was okay he nodded his head yes, "Yes it just hurts a bit but I'm fine really." Yixing's attention then turned back to Yifan, "You need to get out of those wet clothes, and soon or you'll get sick."  
Yifan sighed softly when Yixing explained to him what had happened, "How long did it take until someone got to you?" Though Yifan had been told to get out of his wet clothes previously by more than one person when Yixing said it, it mattered to him. However he quickly remembered that there was nothing he could put on because though they had a change of clothes for Yixing, Yifan was far too tall and broad for them. One of the higher up staff male staff members finally spoke up and said that he would have someone bring some dry clothes that would fit Yifan quickly.

Yifan turned his attention away from Yixing for a moment to thank the staff. When he heard the medic begin to speak again his attention immediately turned back to Yixing. "You won't be able to participate in any more filming today, not without risking making this worse." The medic was speaking to both Yixing and Yifan at this point, and Yifan nodded furiously. The medic then added that he would go speak to the main director and let him know that Yixing needed to go back to his hotel, before walking away he informed Yifan that the bandage would need to be changed once a day until it healed.

"Ummmm probably about five minutes." Yixing immediately began to also thank the staff member who said he would get dry clothes for Yifan to wear. He sighed softly and poked his bottom lip out when the medic informed him he wouldn't be able to film anymore today. The news of his bandage needing to be changed made Yixing groan out loud, he hated being a burden to others. He nodded when the medic said he would go to the director and then his eyes traveled to Yifan. "Looks like you have to do some extra taking care of me." Yixing laughed quietly, he was about to say something else to Yifan but then all the bothers began talking to him at once. He had to one by one assure them all that he was okay and that it hurt but he had worse before. Show Luo reached down and was feeling Yixing's bicep around the bandage, while Yixing spoke to Wang Xun & Huang Bo. 

Yifan couldn't help the small smile he cracked because of Yixing's little pout appearing. "I don't mind taking care of you, that's what I'm for." The body guard had always replied to Yixing's statement's like this with 'it's my job' but something felt different today. Yifan found himself seething with anger when he discovered how long it had taken someone to get to Yixing, he vowed to himself that would never happen again. Yifan fell silent once more as Yixing talked one by one with his brothers. When he saw Show Luo touching Yixing bicep he immediately tensed up but brushed it off. However after a few moments went by and Show Luo was still feeling up Yixing without thinking he opened his mouth and through gritted teeth he said, "You may not want to touch him like that, it probably hurts." Though he spoke professionally there was a subtle undertone of something more to his voice. Yifan could feel everyone's eyes on him and though he should regret speaking up he didn't because Show Luo removed his hand almost immediately. Though Yifan's conscience knew this was a reaction of jealousy the rest of him was brushing it off though it were nothing.

Show Luo didn't even look at Yifan but straight at Yixing, "Did it hurt?" Yixing sighed softly before he quietly said, "Yes a bit." Show Luo apologized to Yixing his eyes landing on Yifan for just a moment before returning them to Yixing. Yixing's attention was back on Yifan at this point, secretly amused by his body guard's out burst toward the other star. He knew that Yifan had reached a breaking point because normally he would have held his tongue well. He honestly found it rather endearing that Yifan was frustrated about Yixing being touched like he was. He looked back at Yifan flashing him a gaze that offered both a thanks but also a look of apology for Show's behavior. Finally the medic returned and told Yixing it was time for him to go home for at least the day, maybe tomorrow as well. Yixing's pout returned when the medic mentioned that there could be another day of not filming for him. "I guess you can have someone call a car for us Yifan."

When Show Luo's eyes landed on Yifan the taller male didn't dare back down, he stared right back at him. He could feel Yixing's eyes on him so he met them with his own, immediately comforted by the look Yixing gave him. Yifan practically melted when Yixing's pout made yet another appearance on his beautiful face. He slid his hand into his pocket pulling out his phone, quickly dialing their driver's number and letting him know where to pick them up. Yifan knew it wouldn't take long for the driver to come to them so he stood up, looking down at Yixing, "Are you ready to go?" 

Yixing's eyes followed Yifan as the taller man stood up, "Mmhm I'm ready." The dancer was still pouting, his legs crossed over each other. He found himself still staring at Yifan, the now brooding nature the body guard was exhibiting both amusing and intriguing to the idol. He finally took his gaze away reaching back to grab Huang Lei, looking up at him. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow maybe da ge." Huang Lei looked down at Yixing, patting the young singer on his head, "Yeah we'll see you as soon as you're well and if better not be before." Huang Lei then looked at Yifan, meeting his eyes no words exchanging between the two.

Yifan watched as Yixing continued to pout. This time when Yixing stared at him he maintained eye contact with the younger male. When Yixing turned his attention onto Huang Lei, Yifan's eyes instinctively looked at the older actor as well. Yifan felt warmed by the interaction between the two men, once again thankful the cast cared so much about Yixing. The moment Huang Lei's eyes turned to Yifan the body guard immediately understood everything Huang Lei wanted to say to him. This was Huang Lei telling him that he had better make sure to take care of Yixing and not let him come back before he is healed. He turned his attention back to the idol, "It's still wet outside Yixing, so I'm going to carry you to the car." 

Yixing whined under his breath at the thought of Yifan having to carry him; this was partially because he didn't like the extra attention but also because he knew how much he would enjoy it. "Fine" there was a slightly deeper whine to his voice now but he knew Yifan was just doing what was best for him. Just when Yixing was about to speak again one of the staff returned with dry clothes for Yifan to put on. Yixing turned his attention to the staff member now. 

Yifan thanked the staff and then walked over into a corner where he was pretty sure he couldn't be seen. He immediately peeled his wet shirt from his upper body, unknowingly to him he was in a spot where Yixing could see everything with just a tilt of his head. With his slightly wet torso bare be slowly began to undo his belt, once his belt was undone he brought his hand up and ran it through his wet hair slowly pushing it back from his face. Finally he stepped out of his jeans, leaving him in just boxer briefs. 

The smaller male keeps his eyes on Yifan of course, watching as the taller male's body disappeared. He dropped his head just the slightest bit and realized through a small area in his line of sight he could still see Yifan. For a moment he had a turmoil within himself on whether to look away or not, then he caught a glimpse of Yifan's torso before his hands moved onto his belt. Yixing knew he needed to look away but Yifan's beautiful skin kept drawing him back. He very subtly bit down on his bottom lip, one hand reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. When he watched his body guard push his jeans off he had to tear his eyes away, the sight of Yifan in just underwear causing Yixing's heart rate to drastically increase. He didn't even understand what about Yifan was affecting him this way. He had been attracted to men before but that was only ever in passing. 

Yifan slowly pulled the gray sweat pants up onto his hips, before tugging on the 'Go Fighting' t-shirt he had been given. He put his wet clothes into the plastic bag he had been given. He stepped out from around the corner he had been in, his eyes immediately landing on Yixing. Right when he was back in front of Yixing, Yifan's phone rang and it was a text from their driver saying he was here. Without a word Yifan swooped down and scooped Yixing up into his arms, holding the smaller idol bridal style. Grinning softly as the younger idol's hands wrapped around his neck. He stood with Yixing in front of the da ge's so that he could say goodbye. Once all the goodbyes were said Yifan turned and carried Yixing to the door, thankful one of the staffs were holding an umbrella for them and that it wasn't raining as hard. He thanked the driver for opening the door for him, carefully putting Yixing into his seat. He then came around and got into the unoccupied back seat, looking over at Yixing and flashing a charming smile. 

Yixing looked up when the car door opened, and the smile he was met with caused his cheeks to flush a light color pink. "So what are we going to do when we get back? Because I don't think I'll be able to use this arm too much." Yixing waved his sore arm lightly before crossing his legs on the seat. His eyes traveled along Yifan's side profile, lingering on his jawline. Once the driver got back in the front seat the two were completely alone, Yixing wanted to say something about their moment earlier but he didn't know where to begin. His eyes were now focused on Yifan's lips, he had never seen anyone so beautiful. 

"Maybe we can take a break and watch some movies, if you want." Yifan found himself both thankful and relieved that they were finally alone. The feeling of Yixing staring at him was overwhelming so finally he spoke up, "Can I help you?" There was a mischievous tone to Yifan's voice when he spoke, his gaze now turned onto Yixing. A wicked grin had turned up the corners of his mouth, and one of his hands rested along the back of the seat. Yifan didn't know where this feeling had come from but there was something about him feeling playful at the moment. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest, his tongue gliding over his lips quickly. 

The moment Yixing heard Yifan's voice his eyes widened and he turned his attention to the seat in front of him. Yixing could feel his face heating up further from the embarrassment of being caught staring. He peaked over to look at Yifan and saw that the older male was staring at him. He saw Yifan's tongue and it caused his breath to stop for a moment. "I'm sorry." Yixing finally spoke up lifting his head up to look at Yifan fully. 

"Never said it was a bad thing." Yifan's eyes met Yixing's, his voice was cool and collected. Yifan's chest rising and falling at a slightly faster speed would be the only indicator of how he truly felt. In the back of his mind Yifan kept reminded himself to be professional, but moments from the last time they were in a car together flooded the body guard's mind. Yifan found himself remembering the feeling of Yixing's breath against his skin and the scent of the Yixing's cologne. He held his stone expression, inhaling quietly as his thoughts continued to run wild. 

Yixing had much less control than Yifan did, and Yifan's presence alone had become a sort of heady fog he had to navigate through. Yifan's words startled Yixing, the replies of his body guard had changed so much from when they first met. Though he still didn't talk much Yixing had noticed that Yifan's responses weren't seeming rehearsed anymore, they seemed genuine. Yixing ran his fingers through his hair slowly, his eyes locked onto Yifan's still. In a moment of pure natural reaction he leaned in closer to Yifan's face, no thought process or plan in action but simply needing to be closer to him. He tilted his head ever so slightly, his eyes flickering between Yifan's eyes and his lips. 

When Yixing didn't speak Yifan figured he was just lost in his own thoughts much like the body guard was. Yifan brought himself back to reality and realized that Yixing had come closer to him. He could feel Yixing's gaze as it danced along his face, "You're staring again." A quiet laugh left the body guard as he locked eyes with the idol. He turned his attention away from Yixing and glanced out the window for a moment, seeing that they weren't far from their hotel. When he turned his head back Yixing was even closer then previously, only an inch separated the two men now. 

Suddenly one of the men spoke up, his voice shaking the slightest amount, "What're you waiting for?"


	3. Chapter 3

When he heard Yixing's whisper of a voice Yifan froze on the spot staring right into the idol's eyes. Admittedly Yifan was startled when Yixing spoke but he finally put two and two together. Yifan found himself thankful that Yixing hadn't spoken loudly because that meant it was unlikely the camera picked it up. He sighed softly and then leaned into to Yixing's ear his voice though not above a whisper was deep and stern, "Not here, cameras remember." He pulled away and then tore his eyes away from Yixing he then spoke loudly his next comment purposefully off topic, "We're almost to the hotel." All he wanted was right now were his hands on Yixing's body but he once again put his professionalism and Yixing's career first. 

All Yixing wanted to do was pout. He was more than sure that the cameras weren't running right now, but he knew that if he told Yifan that it wouldn't change the older male's mind. Yixing ran his tongue over his bottom lip and subtly nodded his head. "I need to take some medicine when we get to the room." He could feel the tension between himself and Yixing building with each second that passed. The idol's head began to run rampant with ideas of Yifan had meant by 'not here'. Yixing found himself hoping this meant they weren't done talking about this. The dancer didn't really know when this had all started or why so suddenly, but he did know that if he didn't find out what was going on, with him & Yifan, he might go crazy. Yixing was beyond relieved when he lifted his eyes up and saw the front of the hotel. 

Their driver pulled them straight to the door, Yifan was the first to exit the car quickly making his way around to Yixing's door. Once it was open and Yixing carefully exited the car Yifan shut the door, tapping it twice so the driver knew he was good to go. He walked right beside Yixing as they entered the hotel, his mind straight back into work mode as he scanned the lobby. When there were no threats detected he turned his attention back to the smaller male. The elevator ride up was uneventful, Yifan simply hovered right against Yixing staring down at him the entire time. When they finally got to the Yixing's room Yifan was antsy for the idol to open the door. He desired to freely talk with Yixing there was so much that he needed to know and things he needed to express. Yifan was now standing so close to Yixing that he was practically breathing down his neck. 

Yixing was hurriedly fumbling for the key to his room, goosebumps raising on his skin as he felt Yifan's breath. Once he finally got the key in the door he quickly entered the room, holding the door open for Yifan. Once inside the room Yixing tossed his belongings onto the floor, his eyes stayed locked onto Yifan as the slender body guard made his way into the hotel room. He raised his uninjured arm up and ran his fingers through his hair slowly. "Lock the door please, I really don't want to be disturbed." His tongue darted over his full lower lip, the smell of Yifan's cologne causing him to smile mischievously.

After locking the door Yifan stepped in front of Yixing, his large hands shoved into the pockets of his sweatpants. Yifan slowly allowed his eyes to drag along Yixing's body; he had truly never seen anyone so beautiful. His mind kept reminding him all of the reasons this was a horrible idea but his body just kept being pulled to Yixing. "This isn't professional Yixing," Yifan sighed softly and then tilted his head to the side, his muscular arms were crossed over his broad chest "I've always been professional. I have always maintained distance from my clients...." 

Yixing was listening intently but when Yifan referred to him as a client it caused him to act spontaneously. Quickly he stepped closer to Yifan, their bodies just barely touching. "So I'm just another client to you then?" Yixing had no regrets to cutting off Yifan, his voice was testing but there was a hidden twinge of hurt as well. He looked up into Yifan's eyes, before he reached and put one hand gently on Yifan's heart. "All of the stolen glances and the lingering touches are typical with your clients?" Yixing let out a small scoff, "Why can't you just let yourself be unprofessional for once? You're not fooling me into thinking you haven't thought about us." The young idol usually didn't behave like this but Yifan was causing him to feel things he had never felt before.

Yifan listened intently to every single thing that Yixing had to say to him, standing there motionless as the idol talked. This time it was Yifan who leaned in closer, his expression was unreadable. "Do you understand all the consequences if you go down this road? Everything that would become at stake." Never once did Yifan's eyes leave Yixing's, it's not that he doubted the idol's feelings but he needed to know that Yixing understood what crossing this line between them could mean. He was silent for a moment and then realized he wasn't done saying everything he had to say, "Of course I've thought about us, but I also have a job to do Yixing protecting you especially from myself." 

The question his body guard asked him about consequences caused him to nod his head of course he knew, everyone did everyone had seen what could happen. Yixing's breath faltered when Yifan leaned in closer to him, dying to know what was happening in the older male's mind at that exact moment. When Yifan told Yixing he needed to be protected from him, Yixing immediately became frustrated, "I do not need, nor do I want to be protected from you Wu Yifan. You're delusional if you think there's anything you could say or do that would make me think otherwise. You're not some kind of monster, if anything you're-" 

Yifan moved silently and swiftly, grabbing one of Yixing's wrists and then pressing his body flush against the idol's own. He couldn't take any more of Yixing ranting trying to prove him wrong, because Yifan knew the truth about himself, so he crashed his lips against the younger singers'. One of his hands moving up into Yixing's hair, the other still keeping a tight grip on the younger male's wrist. He had never felt so relieved before it was like everything Yifan had been holding inside was all finally let out. The way Yifan kissed Yixing had an underlying desperation to it, but to Yifan there was also all of his fear. This one simple kiss was about to bring on a world of changes that Yifan was not even sure he was ready for. His fingers danced through Yixing's hair tugging it occasionally, his hand softly dropping Yixing's wrist and moving to hold the small of the actor's back.

The singer had half the mind to bring one of his hands up and pinch himself as the current events didn't feel real to him. When Yifan let go of his wrist Yixing's hands immediately moved up to find their way around the neck of the taller man. A small gasp escaped Yixing's lips and fell into their kiss each time Yifan tugged on the singer's soft hair. Yixing began to back up towards the bed, never once breaking the kiss, and before he knew it he fell back, pulling Yifan down on top of him. The feeling of the body guards full weight on top of him was comforting. He deepened their kiss, taking Yifan's lower lip between his own. A spark had ignited and was traveling throughout Yixing's entire body, one of his hands hand now moved up and tangled into Yifan's dark hair. 

Yifan could have easily resisted Yixing pulling him down onto the bed, but he had no desire to do so. As his body fell down on top Yixing his hands changed positions so that they were now grabbing the younger male's waist. Yifan's tongue teased Yixing's lip, his hips bearing down just the slightest bit as he moved his body. One of Yixing's hands had moved down and was now sliding underneath his shirt, the skin to skin contact causing Yifan to groan into the kiss. A moment later he pulled back from Yixing, his conscience having caught up with him, "Yixing we can't." Yifan's voice was barely above a whisper, his lips still practically touching Yixing's own. His mind truly believed they couldn't and shouldn't but he couldn't pull himself away from Yixing. 

Yixing rolled his eyes at the older man on top of him, his fingers digging into the well muscled flesh of Yifan's back. "We already are." He took Yifan's bottom lip between his own lips, his hips thrusting slowly against Yifan's. He let out a soft moan as his hips continued to meet Yifan's. As he kissed Yifan again he inhaled through his nose, the smell of Yifan's cologne causing him to groan into the kiss. Yixing finally pulled away to give himself time to catch his breath, his hands still trailing along Yifan's skin. His lips were lingering against Yifan's now, able to feel Yifan's breath against him. A smile dancing on Yixing's lips as Yifan rested his forehead on his. 

As he looked down at the actor Yifan's mind was racing, everything about this felt like it was how it should be. So why was his mind telling him he needed to stop, could this really be something that could put either of them in danger. After letting out a drawn out sigh Yifan reached carefully with one hand and stroked his fingers along Yixing's cheek. He let out a quiet laugh and then quietly said, "What am I going to do with you Zhang Yixing?" Yifan knew this war with himself was far from over, but there was no reason to involve Yixing right now. He did his best to push his feelings of confusion over what was happening back, focusing instead on the feeling. Once he did Yifan found himself for the first time instead of thinking of ways to make this work instead of ways to put a stop to it and he couldn't help but chuckle once more to himself. Either his will wasn't as strong as it used to be or there was some part inside of him that felt much more strongly for Yixing than he realized. 

Yixing had completely forgotten about the injury to his arm until he moved his arm so that he could touch Yifan's face. Immediately Yixing winced because of the way his arm hit against the bed as he moved it. He poked out his bottom lip and then with drew his arm, allowing his eyes to fall shut for a moment. "Did this have to happen while I'm injured?" He mused to himself, now moving his uninjured arm so that he could use it to stroke Yifan's face gently. Yixing then pressed another soft kiss to Yifan's lips, noting the taste of them was similar to a mixture of dark and milk chocolate, smiling to himself. 

Yifan was about to tell Yixing about how he needed to be more careful but then he felt the singer's soft fingers against his cheek. His eyes fell shut right before Yixing pressed their lips together again, one of his hands maneuvering to cup the singers face. Yifan was fully immersed in this moment until his work phone began to ring, causing him to let out a cross between a sigh and groan. Yifan lifted himself up off of Yixing and pulled his phone out of his pocket, when he saw it was SM calling he answered immediately. "Hello?" It seemed that the 'Go Fighting' director had called SM and they had decided that he was going to take three days off to insure no further injury to his arm. EXO's main manager was who Yifan was speaking to and he told the bodyguard that since the other eight members had light schedules at for those days that Yixing should return to Seoul. "Yes Sir" was his last response. Yifan couldn't help the smile on his face when he hung up knowing just how happy Yixing was going to be. 

Yixing was sitting up on the bed now, his head tilted to one side, though he had tried to listen intently he had not heard who Yifan was talking to or what it was about. When he saw the smile of Yifan's face he became increasingly confused as he tried to figure out what would have caused that. Yixing bit down on his tongue as he continued to try and think, one of his hands trailing through his hair slowly. "What was that all about?" 

"It looks like we're going to have to cut this day short, and take a rain check on those movies." Yifan held back a laugh when he saw Yixing's bottom lip immediately poke out. He found himself thinking about just how pure Yixing was when he got like this. 

Yixing let out a slightly dramatic sigh and then said, "What? Why?" He was staring at Yifan again, playing with his hands in his lip. He had really been looking forward to the time Yifan and himself were supposed to spend together.

"Because we're going back to Seoul." Yifan's hand came up to cover his mouth as it got harder to contain the growth of his smile from Yixing. Yifan knew that the last time they were in Seoul the other members had been away for most of their visit. He remembered how upset Yixing and the other members were about that happening. 

Yixing raised an eyebrow at Yifan's words, still having not put two and two together. "Seoul? I was just there." Yixing started to think of reasons he would be going back to Seoul so soon after leaving, especially when he was supposed to film 'Go Fighting' as soon as he was better.

"Your manager and the 'Go Fighting' director decided you needed to take at least three days off to be safe," Yifan's head nodded as he spoke, before his next sentence he paused. He wasn't sure whether it was for his own amusement or because he was excited for Yixing's reaction, "and the other members have light schedules for the next few days." 

The younger singers eyes lit up upon hearing the last part of Yifan's sentence, "Wait really?" Yixing was smiling from ear to ear now, staring at Yifan when their eyes met this time there was this warm feeling that spread through the singer's body. Yixing didn't know what exactly he was feeling but he knew now wasn't the proper time to bring it up. He suddenly push his thoughts from his mind and said, "Take a selca with me? I want to tell hyung that we're coming!" Yixing had pulled his phone out of his pocket, already getting it to the camera. 

Yifan immediately stepped over to Yixing's side, he hated taking pictures but he also remembered the last time he told Yixing that he wouldn't be in a picture. The idol had given Yifan the most convincing puppy dog stare that Yifan had seen all twenty six years of his life. Yifan wasn't going to smile but then his eyes glanced over at Yixing and this beautiful crooked smile appeared on his lips the moment Yixing snapped the picture. 

Yixing brought his phone down to look at the picture and he couldn't help but grin. "Woah, you really do look like a model." He flashed the picture to Yifan, before turning his phone back to him and typing out 'Change of plans, I'm headed back to Seoul for a few days. I can't wait to see you guys.' He turned to Yifan and said, "I guess this means I need to pack everything back up." 

Yifan nodded his head and in a quiet stern voice said, "You need to be careful of your arm. I'll pack it for you if you just tell me where things go." He immediately walked over to the desk of Yixing's room and started packing up the things he used for his music. "We don't have too long to wait before the flight leaves." Yifan added having forgotten in the initial excitement to add that piece of information. Once done with the desk, he looked around for anything else finding himself grateful they had not been here long enough for Yixing to have unpacked his clothing. 

Suddenly Yixing was gathering his suit cases together and his bag from the bathroom he was hit with a realization, "Are we going to talk about what happened?" His teeth were pushed into his lower lip and his hands were fiddling with the luggage tag on one of his bags. 

Yixing's sudden change in tone caused Yifan to raise his head up, he had just sat Yixing's laptop bag and the bag full of things for his writing on the bed. Though he wasn't looking at Yixing he still raised an eye brow, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Yixing turned now to face Yifan, pushing his hands into his pockets, in an almost shy whisper he said "That depends. Did you enjoy it?" Yixing was chewing on the inside of his cheek now, the realization having hit him all at once that Yifan could have not enjoyed their kiss. 

Yifan picked Yixing's bag on the bed back up, walking over past Yixing to place it with the others. He could feel Yixing's eyes following him and finally he turned back around, facing the idol. "If I didn't enjoy it do you really think I would have kept going?" His voice was a little bit colder than he intended, something he had to work on, so he counteracted it by reaching and brushing Yixing's cheek with his thumb. 

Almost instantly after feeling Yifan's thumb against his skin he closed his eyes, chuckling to himself once he realized it had been a rather stupid question to ask. "I guess you're right." Yixing opened his eyes to meet Yifan's and said, "If that's the case then yes I want to talk about it. I want to talk about what it means, does it mean you've given up fighting it?" 

"I don't know how to properly answer that, part of me has completely given up and said goodbye to my professionalism," One of Yifan's hands was rubbing the back of his neck, he was never good with words so he was just hoping he didn't say the wrong thing, "but there's another part of me and I don't know how great that part is that says this will never work. So how about we just let whatever happens happen?" Yifan was cupping Yixing's cheek with his hand now, before he finally pulled away and started to count Yixing's bags making sure they were all there. 

"Fine but I hope you know that I'm rooting for us, because that's what I want." Yixing was nodded his head, the feeling of Yifan's hand still lingering on his cheek as the bodyguard went back to gathering up his things. Now that this conversation was out of the way Yixing's excitement for seeing his members had returned. It had been awhile since Yixing had stayed in the house while they were there most of the time so this was going to be good for them all. Yixing found himself in a peculiar way grateful for the injury to his arm, not only was it bringing him to the people he loved the most, but it had also brought him closer to Yifan. Yixing's phone started to ring and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. 

Yifan mouthed to Yixing that he was going to go downstairs for a moment. Yifan had since come back up was now packing up his own belongings after going down and retrieving a luggage cart. Yifan remained silent as he continued to ponder Yixing's words, hurriedly packing the few things he had taken out back up. Before he closed up his suit case Yifan changed out of the clothes the 'Go Fighting' staff had brought him because his own had gotten soaked. Yifan quickly pulled on a pair of solid black jeans, a dark red v neck, and his black and red bomber jacket. He tossed the other clothes into his suitcase and then loaded his bag onto the cart. Double checking that he had everything before finally leaving the room. 

When Yifan came out of his room Yixing was waiting with all of his bags stacked neatly beside the door of his hotel room. He knew Yifan would be upset that he had carried them out by himself but he had made sure to only use his arm that had no injury. Yixing could not put into words just how excited he was to be headed back to Seoul already. "You look nice." Yixing smiled softly at Yifan as he watched the bodyguard begin to load his bags onto the cart right away. He feigned a pout when Yifan responded to his comment with, "You look like you've been doing something you're not supposed to." Instantly Yixing retorted back with, "I only used my good hand, so it's fine. I'm just excited." 

Yifan couldn't help but scoff at Yixing's comment, "I have no proof you only used your good hand," he couldn't help but smile as Yixing told him how excited he was, "but I understand and I'm glad you're excited." To be honest Yifan was excited too, he had not seen the other members of EXO in some time but Yixing always reminded him that they frequently asked about him as well. Yifan was also happy that his coming to the house would mean that the typical bodyguard's for the house would get to go see their families. Whenever Yifan came into town since he had no family and rarely went anywhere without Yixing he would make sure SM sent the other guards home to get some rest as he would take care of everything. Once Yifan was finally done loading the luggage cart he turned to looked at Yixing and quietly said, "Next stop, Seoul."


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally touched down in Seoul it was getting close to dinner time, and Yixing found himself hungry once again. Yixing had begun to get restless on the plane so he was relieved when he was finally off of it for good. Once they were in the car on the way to EXO's home Yixing's demeanor had changed completely; not only was the singer alert and awake not but he also couldn't stop chattering about how excited he was to see everyone. With about five miles to Yixing found himself tilting his head as his eyes traveled along Yifan's face. Each of Yifan's features the singer studied brought flashes of the scene in his hotel room flooding back ot his mind. Yixing sank his teeth into his lower lip as he remembered the feeling of Yifan's muscles against his hands. 

Yifan had been looking out of the window when he felt Yixing's eyes on him. Slowly the bodyguard turned his head and his eyes met Yixing's. He leaned in closer and whispered to the younger, "You're staring again." He then lifted his eyes up and glanced out of the window, "We're getting close now," his voice was louder this time and he brought his attention back to Yixing, "are you sure you're ready for this? You've had a long day. I can always tell them you need to sleep because of your injury." Yifan's arms were now crossed over his broad chest, his attention averting to Yixing's thighs when he heard the younger male's text tone going off. 

Once his text tone finished going off Yixing looked over at Yifan and said, "Of course I'm ready. I miss them all a lot and I would never be able to wait to see them all." He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that there was a message from Kyungsoo asking him when he was going to arrive. Yixing quickly began to text back and said, "Just about five minutes until I'm there." Yixing slid his phone back into his pocket lifting his eyes to look up at Yifan, and flashing the older male a bright smile. "It was D.O." He glanced out of the window and saw that they had just made the last turn onto the road their house was on. 

Once they parked Yixing jumped up out of the car without waiting for anyone. As soon as his eyes landing on their front door he saw that Baekhyun was standing outside waiting for him. Yixing ran up and threw his arms around the younger singer, lifting him up off of the ground and squeezing him tight. "I missed you Baekhyunee." Yixing couldn't stop smiling but he finally set Baekhyun's feet back on the ground and glanced over to see if Yifan had gotten their things out of the car yet. 

Though Yixing had planted his feet back on the ground Baekhyun had still not let go of the older singer. Baekhyun was so happy he felt like he could cry, he held it in though because he didn't want Yixing to think he was being foolish. When Baekhyun saw Yifan coming up the sidewalk he took one of his hands from around Yixing and waved it furiously at Yifan. Baekhyun was excited because it was always fun when Yifan was around though now that he was with Yixing full time they saw him a lot less. 

Yifan had his own bag tossed over his shoulder, while wheeling Yixing's suitcase and having Yixing's laptop bag on his other arm. As he got closer to the two he finally brought his eyes up, smiling softly when he saw Baekhyun waving at him. He waved back the best he could, finally stepping up the stairs to the front door of the house. "Hello Baekhyun." He was happy to see that Baekhyun looked like he was doing so well, but he was even more happy to see the smile on Yixing's face as he stood there with Baekhyun. "We should head inside guys, I'm sure the others are just as excited to see you." 

Yixing was smiling to himself because Baekhyun was still clutching his body with one of his arms. "You're right," He brought his eyes up to lock onto Yifan's for a moment, allowing them to linger before he finally tore his gaze away, "we don't want to keep them waiting!" Yixing's voice was steadily becoming even more excited. He grabbed the handle of the door and turned it, a full grin on his face that was so wide it was causing his ears to ride. When he finally got the door open, he quickly stepped into the house, kicking off his shoes by their front door. Yixing could hear loud talking and laughing coming from the kitchen so he turned and walked down the hall toward the sound. When he finally got to the opening for their kitchen and laid eyes on everyone it was more surreal than any of the times recently because this time he actually got to spend time with them uninterrupted. 

Yifan had gone a head and went to Yixing's room so that he could put Yixing's belongings in there. He knew he would be sleeping on the couch but he decided he would leave his bag in Yixing's room as to not clutter things up. When Yifan arrived back to the door way of the kitchen he leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. Yifan couldn't help but smile faintly to himself because there in the middle of the kitchen was a huddle of nine boys with nothing but love to give each other. He called out quickly, having almost forgotten about what had happened before the incident in the hotel room, "Hey be careful of his arm guys." His head was tilted to one side, when his eyes finally landed on Yixing his thoughts shifted because there in the middle of those eight other people was one person who was essentially turning his entire world upside down. 

Yifan was trying to think logically about protecting Yixing's career but he found it so hard to not let his own feelings get in the way. He still couldn't believe how much he had already risked, he started to wonder again was the risk truly worth it. That is the exact moment Yixing looked up and their eyes met, Chanyeol was wrapped almost completely around Yixing but the younger had still peeked his head up just to look at Yifan. In Yixing's eyes lay the true answer to Yifan's worries because once he looked into them there was not another thing in this world that mattered to him. He winked at Yixing and then noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was now someone standing beside him. Yifan turned his head to the side, his eyes landing on the group's leader Suho. He couldn't have been standing there long, Yifan would have seen him so he must have just snuck over. "Hello Suho," Yifan turned and gave the leader a slight bow, "it has been awhile."

Junmyeon had gotten away from the group and slipped over without a word, mostly not wanting to interrupt the boys. However he would be lying if he didn't admit he had been observing Yifan since he had seen him appear in the doorway. It was just in his nature for him to study the actions of someone this close to the boys, and he had noticed almost immediately Yifan's actions seemed a degree or two warmer than normal. He finally snapped himself out of his thoughts a few moments after Yifan had spoken to him. "It has been awhile." He looked up at the significantly taller man and then flashed him a charming smile, "How bad is his arm?" Junmyeon's eyes traveled over to Yixing who now had their maknae completely wrapped up in his arms while Minseok ruffled his hair. 

"It's not too bad, but the doctor didn't want to risk him making it worse by continuing to play." While Yifan stood their talking to EXO's leader the memory of the taste of Yixing's lips was fogging his mind entirely. Yifan slid his hands into his pockest and then turned his body a little bit more in Junmyeon's direction. 

"He's probably happy it worked out this way, I know the rest of us are." Junmyeon was honestly more than excited to have everyone together again if even only for a few days. After glancing over at the group he saw that Jongin and Sehun were walking towards them, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Now that everyone had greeted Yixing their attention was going to turn to Yifan, he knew the bodyguard was not one who liked all eyes on him but he also knew that Yifan genuinely enjoyed being around the boys. Junmyeon and Yixing had many conversations about how much Yifan had told Yixing he enjoyed his work for EXO as a whole. 

Yifan was just about to speak when he was cut off by someone grabbing the arm of his jacket, he turned his head and saw Sehun standing with Jongin right behind him. He couldn't help but flash a gummy smile to the maknaes, bringing one of his hands out of his pocket to pat Sehun's shoulder and then Jongin's. He was just about to speak when felt himself suddenly surrounded by people, his eyes locking onto Yixing as the singer wiggled in between himself and Junmyeon. "What is this an ambush?" He laughed as he glanced around himself, instinctively counting to make sure he had eyes on each member. 

As his brothers were telling Yifan how much they were glad to see him and how they couldn't believe Yixing had stolen him away, Yixing's eyes couldn't stay off of Yifan's face. It was clear to Yixing the change that had come about in Yifan even just in the month that Yifan had been his personal bodyguard, that wasn't even the counting the over a year when he was a bodyguard at EXO's concerts. Yixing didn't know how long he had been staring but conversation seemed to be flowing just fine without him. He watched Yifan's mouth as it moved smiling to himself until he felt a pair of eyes on him. 

When he turned his attention from Yifan he saw that Minseok was looking right at him and their eyes met for a brief moment. A light blush coated Yixing's full cheeks and he bowed his head to Minseok before trying to catch where the conversation was now. It seemed Chanyeol was telling Yifan about something bowling related now. Just as Yixing was finally about to speak he was grabbed around his middle Kyungsoo who had not gotten a chance hug him amidst all the chaos that had happened. Yixing moved away from Yifan and Junmyeon so that he was closer to Kyungsoo, his arms engulfing the younger singer tight. "I missed you. How are your films going?" Yixing and Kyungsoo had now moved so that they were distanced from the rest of them. 

"They're good, I am a lot more exhausted now though." Kyungsoo's voice was always so soft so he was thankful Yixing had brought them away from everyone else if even only slightly. "I made dinner, if you're hungry. Everyone else had eaten earlier except me and Sehun, but I made enough for you and Yifan too since I found out you were coming home." The tiny singer flashed a smile to Yixing, squeezing the taller member for a moment before letting him go finally. "Do I need to get blankets & pillows for the couch?" 

"Thank you so much," Yixing's voice was bright as he looked at Kyungsoo, "I'm actually very hungry." He had to take a moment to think because he wanted Yifan to sleep with him but he also knew that either way it had to seem like Yifan had slept on the couch. "You can if you want to or I will do it later, I don't mind either way." Yixing walked over to their fridge and grabbed drink for himself and Yifan looking back and catching a glimpse of Kyungsoo leaving the room. Yixing eyes came back up and landed on Yifan who was now talking to Minseok, "Are you hungry Yifan?" Yixing made sure to raise his voice a little bit to ensure that Yifan heard him clearly. 

Yifan had just thrown his head back in laughter at a joke Minseok had told him, his signature gummy smile spreading across his face. He heard Yixing's voice and immediately turned his head in its direction. "I could go for some food yeah, but no one needs to cook or anything we can..." Yifan was interrupted by Yixing telling him that Kyungsoo had already made the food earlier, the body guard nodded his head and smiled. He looked around the room for Kyungsoo because he was going to thank him but he saw no sign of the small singer. When Chanyeol came over and wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist and whispered something into the other male's ear Yifan didn't want to intrude on anything so he excused himself from the conversation and walked back over to Yixing. He saw Yixing was already in the process of heating everything up for the two of them. Yifan leaned against the side of the fridge and quietly said, "Anything I can do to help?"

"If you want to grab some utensils and paper plates, I don't see the need in using real ones since there's only the two of us." Yixing flashed a charming smile to Yifan before placing another dish in the microwave, taking the lid off of the one he had just removed. Suddenly the room began to get increasingly quiet, Yixing stopped what he was doing and took a look around the room. It seemed everyone had cleared out, Yixing guessed they had all gone into the living room or their rooms to relax since they had schedule today. While he set one of the dishes on the table Yixing quietly said, "Where are you sleeping tonight?" Secretly a part of Yixing hoped that Yifan was going to say in his room with him, but a bigger part of him knew that Yifan would never say that even if that was what he wanted. 

Yifan was rumbling around in the drawers until he finally found two spoons and two pairs of chopsticks. Yixing's question caught him off guard as he was setting the utensils down on the table. He lifted his eyes up and glanced around the room, once he saw that it was just the two of them he walked over a little bit closer to Yixing. "I think it's probably best if I sleep in the living room, we don't want to take any chances right?" Yifan then walked away from Yixing and over to the other side of the counter grabbing two paper plates. He was just about to turn around and set them on the table when his phone went off. Yifan slowly pulled it out of his pocket and checked the text, seeing that it was from one of the Go Fighting staff. The text was asking how Yixing was doing and if they had made it to South Korea yet. Yifan quickly replied that Yixing was fine and they had been in South Korea for about two hours.

While Yifan was distracted by his phone Yixing thought this was the perfect time to attack, he snuck up behind Yifan and wrapped his arms around his waist. He then stood up on his tip toes so that he felt even closer to being Yifan's height, "Even though it's only a few inches difference you make me feel so small." A quiet laugh escaped Yixing and he closed his eyes for just a moment, Yifan's cologne filling his nostril's as he leaned against him. 

Yifan was startled when Yixing grabbed him around the middle like that, but almost immediately that flooded away and became a feeling of warmth. "I'm just really tall, that's all it is." He knew that Yixing shouldn't be holding him like that here but he also didn't have the heart to tell Yixing to stop. When he felt Yixing's body leaning against him he couldn't help but smile softly. He finally picked up the plates and then under his breath he said, "We should probably eat before the food gets cold again." His own eyes falling shut as Yixing squeezed him tighter, his smile growing wider as Yixing touched his face.

Junmyeon realized he had forgotten to ask if Yixing needed anything before he went back to his room. When he rounded the corner and ended up in the doorway of the kitchen the sight before his eyes was a surprising one. He had to take second look to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he moved himself out of sight and only peaked his head around the door frame. Junmyeon could clearly see Yixing's arms wrapped around Yifan's waist, he started to wonder if maybe he was just imagining the closeness of the two. Maybe this was simply Yixing being Yixing, however when he saw one of Yixing's hands move up and touch Yifan's face he knew he wasn't imagining anything. Junmyeon made a mental note to talk to Yixing about this before he left for China again, and then a small smile appeared on his face before he turned around and began walking back towards his room. 

Reluctantly Yixing removed his arms from around Yifan and walked over to the table, taking a seat and almost immediately picking his fork up. His eyes locked onto Yifan as the taller male walked around the table and took the seat opposite him. Yixing made sure that each of them had a little bit of everything on their plated before he finally began to eat. The dancer had never felt more comfortable than he did now, outside of his family & Go Fighting gege's, everyone he cared the most about was in this house right now. Yixing had forgotten how much he truly missed Kyungsoo's cooking, in between bites he said to Yifan "Isn't Kyungsoo-ssi's cooking amazing?" 

Though it looked, to anyone looking in on the situation, like Yifan was focused on his food his eyes were actually on Yixing. It had been awhile since the body guard had experienced a home cooked meal so this was absolutely amazing; admittedly it might be better than his own mother's cooking. "It's really good." Yifan kept getting distracted by the way the dim kitchen lights were dancing across Yixing's delicate facial features, occasionally they even dipped into his dimple. For the next few minutes they ate in a euphoric silence, before Yifan finally remembered something that caused him to break it. 

"How's your arm feeling?" Yifan had just finished the last bite of his food and reached for his drink, his eyes locked onto Yixing's light ones.

Yixing had just pushed a spoon full of food into his mouth to he brought his hand to cover his mouth as he chewed. Once done he brought his eyes up to meet Yifan's, "It doesn't hurt too bad, though it does sting a little when I move." 

Without a word Yifan reached one of his long arms across the table and took one of Yixing's hands into his own. The bodyguard had no explanation for his actions, just an overwhelming desire to touch Yixing. 

"Kyungsoo should have gotten your bedding together for the couch by now, if you're still insistent on sleeping there." Yixing's words had a little undertone of both teasing and a kind of pouty frustration. 

Yifan let a small laugh slip from between his lips before he stood up and began to clean off the table. He was placing the last of the dishes from the food in the sink when he quietly said, "Besides the point is for you to actually sleep so me being in there wouldn't help you." 

Almost immediately after Yifan's comment Yixing rolled his eyes, "In that case, after I check and make sure everything is on the couch for you I'm going to go get cleaned up and changed I'll come say goodnight when I'm done." Once looking around the kitchen to make sure everything was done Yixing exited the room, leaving Yifan standing there on his own. 

Yifan made sure all the kitchen lights were out and that everything was put away before he wandered into the living room. The only source of light as a small lamp resting on a table near the couch. His eyes scanned his surroundings noting that everyone else must have already gone to bed as well. Yifan grabbed the remote for the television off of the small coffee table and took a seat on the couch, stretching his long legs out over the cushions and pulling the blanket that had been sitting on the armrest over top of himself. He then reached over and clicked the lamp off, turning his head towards the television.

After flicking through a couple channels he finally found a movie he was content with watching and after making sure the volume was not too loud he sat the remote back down on the table. Almost as soon as his eyes focused on what was happening on screen Yifan became lost in his own thoughts, still trying to process everything. He didn't know how long it had been but suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind him. Of course Yifan automatically assumed it was Yixing so while staring at the tv he mindlessly said, "Are you off to bed?" He finally brought his head to turn in the direction of the person speaking, unable to make out much beyond a shadow.

The next thing Yifan knew he heard a familiar voice, that certainly did not belong to Zhang Yixing saying,

"Wu Yifan, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead

Without looking again Yifan pulled his legs so that they were now hanging off the couch and the patted the empty cushion beside him. "So let's talk then." Yifan was glancing at the television mindlessly as his mind ran through scenarios of what this could be about and what could happen. Part of him was hoping that maybe Yixing would come in and save him from this conversation as he wasn't much of a talker. He had to fight back a laugh as he realized he was hoping Yixing would come to his rescue. 

Junmyeon had on a pair of dark sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt with holes throughout the entire thing. He padded over to the couch and took a seat so that there was a cushion between himself and the bodyguard. "Something is different between you and Yixing, I don't know what but I can feel it." Junmyeon said matter-of-factually before he'd even taken the chance to get situated where he sat. 

An eyebrow raised on Yifan's face as he looked straight into Junmyeon's eyes, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Yifan's nerves were beginning to kick back in, all of the doubts he had been having were flooding back to him. If just being around them for a few moments caused Junmyeon's suspicions to spike what would stop Yixing's managers and employees to catch on as well. 

Though he couldn't read Yifan's face something told him that the older man was panicking about something, but Junmyeon had no idea what it could be. When he spoke Junmyeon's voice was a hushed tone that was only audible to Yifan, "I accidentally saw you two in the kitchen..." Junmyeon felt guilty for admitting that but he couldn't just avoid bringing it up, Yixing was his responsibility. His eyes were studying Yifan's face thoroughly in the hopes of being able to read something, anything from it. 

Yifan was trying to come up with an excuse for why that could have been but it didn't feel right lying to Junmyeon. "I'm sorry." Yifan's voice was softer than usual when he spoke, and his head was hanging down slightly. All his mind wanted to do was come up with an excuse but less was always more to him so he decided to just wait until Junmyeon spoke again. Something was telling him that he didn't have anything to fear but Junmyeon but there was no way for sure for him to know that, so just like that here came Yifan's guard right back up. 

"Why are you apologizing did you do something wrong?" One of Junmyeon's eyebrows was raised and both of his hands were clasped tightly together and resting on his now folded legs.

"Didn't I? Isn't that what this conversation is for?" Though he was skillfully holding his stony demeanor, if you looked deep enough into his eyes you could see the glints of fear threatening to break him down. 

"No, it's not. This conversation is about my concern for Yixing. Yixing is incredibly intelligent and his passion is hardly rivaled by many, but sometimes he can become so passionate that he forgets about consequences. He wants what he wants and wants it then, sometimes the long term can get blurry to him." Junmyeon's aura is suddenly extremely serious as he stares across the couch at Yifan, even his voice is sterner than it has had to be in a long while. "What I'm trying to say is that, if you're not all in then please don't let him risk his career on this." 

A soft languid sigh left Yifan's lips, his shoulders falling as he continued to exhale. At last, he lifted his head up and locked eyes with Junmyeon, "I have been trying to stay away from him since the moment we met, I pushed and pushed him away so much. In the end, I wasn't strong enough to resist him and that's my fault I will have to live with, but Junmyeon," There was a pause so depth filled that it felt like it had stopped time for a moment, "I am all in. I have never been more all in my entire life, even when my mind is wishing like hell that I would run I can't go anywhere. We are not dating but for all intents and purposes I feel like my life is already his and I don't just mean that as his bodyguard." 

Junmyeon's mouth was parted and all he found himself able to do was stare at Yifan. Not only was he convinced this was the most words he had ever heard Yifan utter at once but he couldn't believe the raw emotions dripping from them. This was pure vulnerability something until now he had for sure thought Wu Yifan had not once experienced in his twenty-seven years of his life. After a few moments of silence, Junmyeon was able to pull himself back together, "I trust you Yifan. I trust that you will always do what's best for him. I trust you will not hurt him." Junmyeon was about to continue talking and then he was suddenly interrupted. 

"Yifan?" The tone of Yixing's voice was laden with just how sleepy he was and he was currently rubbing his eyes so he hadn't even noticed that his leader was sitting on the couch with his bodyguard yet. He padded further into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of short dark shorts which hung low off of his hips. When he finally opened his eyes and saw Junmyeon sitting there his heart rate immediately started to increase. Instantly Yixing's hand came up and he gently rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?"

"No it's fine, Yifan and I were just going over your schedule trying to plan out how to maximize your time here." Junmyeon was smiling softly at Yixing, reaching out with one hand he gently patted Yifan's shoulder. "I think it's time for me to get to bed, I don't know what we're doing tomorrow but I'm sure I need to rest before." A soft laugh left him and then he stood up from the couch, walking past Yixing and then stopping when he reached the entrance to the hallway. "Goodnight you two, get some sleep." 

Just like that Yifan looked back up and Junmyeon was gone, his eyes traveled along Yixing's body until he met the younger boy's eyes. "Did you enjoy your shower?" Yifan made sure to hide everything he was thinking right now deep in the depths of his mind, as he didn't want to tip Yixing off to anything. It was even more clear to Yifan just how exhausted he was when he almost stumbled while standing still. He didn't even give Yixing a chance to talk before he spoke again, "After we change your wet bandage, you need to sleep. I'm sure you guys are doing something all together tomorrow and you need your strength." 

With pursed lips, Yixing nodded his head because even though he had no desire to go to bed, his body was telling him that he truly was exhausted. "Will you come to my room and help me change it?" He watched as right after he spoke Yifan stood up, he turned around and slowly walked towards his room, trying to be quiet even though he could still hear noise coming from some of the boy's rooms. He glanced behind him to make sure Yifan was still following, but of course, he was. Once in his room Yixing slowly peeled the bandage off and tossed it in his trash can, before taking a seat on the foot of his bed. 

Yifan was now rummaging through Yixing's bad until he finally found the medicine and the bandage. He walked over to the bed and knelt down between Yixing's legs, "Can I have your arm?" He smiled softly when Yixing stuck up his arm without a word, Yixing's head now resting on his own shoulder. He quietly began to apply the medication holding Yixing's bicep with one hand. 

"You're really beautiful from this angle." Yixing said in a tired voice as his eyes studied Yifan, "I could get used to it." He frowned when a soft laugh slipped from Yifan's lips and then furrowed his brows, "What's so funny?" When Yifan explained that he could tell how sleepy Yixing was Yixing simply retorted with, "My level of exhaustion has no effect on your beauty, you're always beautiful." Then Yixing's eyes, tired as they may be, caught the slightest rush of color hit Yifan's cheeks. Yifan had just laid the tube of medicine back down and was about to grab the medication when Yixing saw his chance. With his free arm, Yixing reached out and grabbed Yifan's chin, kissing him suddenly. Yixing kissed him both passionate but also lazily on account of being tired. His tongue explored Yifan's lower lip, legs spreading just the slightest bit. 

Being taken by surprise like that Yifan couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as Yixing continued to kiss him. He dropped the bandage that was in his hand on the bed and suddenly his impressively sized hands had a hold of Yixing's thighs, moving even closer to Yixing where he knelt. "Yixing" Yifan mumbled before parting his lips and granting Yixing's tongue to explore his mouth. One of Yifan's hands slid up and trailed along the warm skin of the younger male's waist, his fingers drumming on the skin ever so lightly. His hand traveled higher up Yixing's body and he teasingly swiped his thumb along Yixing's nipple. He was not at all expecting the reaction this elicited from Yixing; Yixing let out and obscene moan and tried to push his hips against Yifan but because Yifan kneeled between his legs Yixing's thrusts found nothing for him grind against which caused him to whimper. Yifan pulled back and his forehead rested against the singer's own as he tried to catch his breath. "We have to stop, they'll hear." 

Like always, Yixing had other ideas and so when his hips met nothing to grind again he slid one of his legs between Yifan's and as he knelt their Yixing's leg was now rubbing against his growing bulge. The barely audible moans that left Yifan were music to Yixing's ears, "That feels good doesn't," He moves his leg so that it rubs against Yifan's bulge even more, "imagine if it were my hand." Yixing felt Yifan's cock twitch at his words and a soft seductive smile turned the corners of his lips, "Do you want me to touch you Yifan?" 

Once again here was Yifan in an absolute crisis, of course, he wanted Yixing to touch him but he also really didn't want to get caught. Of course part of his mind was telling him there was nowhere they were less likely to get caught... He found his hands moving on their own up Yixing's thighs becoming even closer to the younger's cock that was pushing against the short shorts that adorned his lower half. Yifan found his restraint somehow and though he continued to rub Yixing's thighs he quietly said, "At least let me put that on you first," His head jerked towards the bandage, "then I'll give in." 

Yixing rolled his eyes for a moment at Yifan's determination and then held out his arm to Yifan, "Mm fine." Yixing watched intently as Yifan grabbed the new bandage off of the bed where it sat & quickly applied it to his arm making sure nothing looked off with his injury. Yixing was now using his foot to press down against Yifan's bulge and he couldn't help his own groaning. "You're so slow at this." Yixing teased as he brought a hand up and ran his fingers through Yifan's dark hair softly. He was torn between being impatient and absolutely adoring the way Yifan cared for him. 

"It's not being slow it's being thorough, Mr. Zhang." Yifan's humor was obviously his way of keeping himself from focusing on how good Yixing's foot felt against his crotch. Yifan's muscles were all tensed and he was trying to keep his hips from thrusting against the singer's foot. "Normally I think I'd complain about having someone's foot against my cock you know..." He caved and pushed his hips up for a moment allowing his eyes to fall closed. Yifan set the medicine back on the bed and leaned forward just a bit. "Alright, I'm finished." 

"Mr. Zhang hmm?" Yixing couldn't help the quiet laugh that left him, as he stared at Yifan. "Stand up for me." There was a tone of sternness to Yixing's voice even though he really wasn't sure he could be dominant with Yifan. Yixing ran his fingers along his own erection, he had not even realized how hard he was because he had been so focused on Yifan. When Yifan stood up Yixing's eyes trailed the taller man's body, he brought one of his hands up and slid it under the front of the man's shirt feeling his abdomen against his skin. Yixing had a moment of bravery flow through him and he leaned in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the outline of Yifan's cock. 

A low moan escaped Yifan's lips as he felt Yixing's lips brushing against him like that, even over his sweats Yixing's mouth felt so good. Yifan brought one of his hands down and then he grabbed the back of Yixing's head and moved the boy's mouth against the outline of his cock. "Oh fuck." He breathed out as his hips arched forward, taking his free hand and tugging his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Yifan let his head fall back for a moment and loosened his grip on the back of Yixing's head, "I need you to touch me." Yifan had reached a point of absolute shamelessness where all he could think about was getting Yixing's hands & mouth on his body. 

"You need it hm?" Yixing took the opportunity of Yifan letting go of his head to tug down the older man's pants, exposing his underwear. He then leaned in and grabbed Yifan's thighs, dragging his tongue along the outline of Yifan's cock. He wanted to tease Yifan until he could do nothing but beg for him and it seemed like that was not going to take long at all to happen. He felt Yifan's fingers tangle into his hair again and moved so that his tongue was teasing the tip of Yifan's cock through the fabric. After a few moments, he slipped two fingers under the waistband and tugged Yifan's underwear down, exposing the bodyguard's impressive cock to him. 

Yixing didn't bother to wait, he wrapped his fingers around Yifan's shaft and then looked up into Yifan's eyes before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the deep v that lead towards Yifan's cock. He could feel Yifan's hips and how they kept involuntarily hitching as his mouth got closer to his cock. "Is this okay?" Yixing mumbled before he began to gently stroke Yifan's cock, his thumb swiping over the tip as his lips proceeded to leave a dark mark on the bodyguard's skin. When he heard Yifan say "Yes" Yixing immediately moved and kissed the tip of Yifan's cock sloppily. Before he knew it Yixing was dragging his tongue up and down Yifan's shaft as he stroked the base of his cock, the way Yifan was moaning only serving to make his own cock throb in his shorts.

Yifan's eyes rolled back into his head as Yixing's tongue continued to explore his cock like he was, "Please your mouth, I need it." Yifan's breathing was labored and now his hands were holding either side of Yixing's head. His cock was leaking precum all over and his hips didn't have the ability to stay still anymore; it was now clear to him that there was a lot more pent up sexual tension between them then he had even realized. The moment he felt Yixing's lips wrap around the tip of his cock and he desperately moaned out the younger singer's name. Suddenly the roles were reversed and Yifan was the one who didn't have an ounce of self-control left. Yifan started to push his cock into Yixing's mouth, but then Yixing grabbed his hips and stopped him from moving. 

"Did I say you could thrust like that Yifan?" There was a wicked smirk on Yixing's lips when Yifan shook his head no and let out a soft whimpering groan. Yixing pulled his mouth off and then began to stroke the tip of Yifan's cock with just his fingertips, watching as the older's cock leaked precum. Yixing knew exactly what he was doing and how much of a tease he was, but he didn't know where this surge of dominance was coming from. He was just barely touching Yifan's cock as he stroked him, knowing it was driving him absolutely mad. He could tell just how hard of a time Yixing was having at keeping his hips from jerking. "You're being so good." Yixing mumbles before he leans down and takes the head of Yifan's cock into his mouth again and starts sucking harder this time. 

The older didn't understand what was happening to him right now, he was never the type who took direction from someone else, in fact, he was the type who controlled every aspect of his life, but here he was absolutely melting from the words & air of dominance Yixing was exuding. Yifan grabbed the back of Yixing's head again to steady himself as Yixing's skilled mouth sucked his head. He was now staring down at Yixing and when he noticed that the corner of Yixing's mouth was leaking his precum he reached with his free hand and used his thumb to wipe it away. 

Yixing wasn't sure why that simple action sent him over the edge but his fingers wrapped back around Yifan's base and without any indication, he took Yifan's cock completely down his throat. As he started to suck harder he could tell that Yifan was getting close when Yifan's cock started to throb while it stretched open the back of his throat. A soft gag left Yixing as he continued to deep throat Yifan, one of his hands sliding down to stroke his own cock over his shorts. His eyes were locked with Yifan's now and he could see just how much the lust was affecting his bodyguard. 

"Yixing, fuck... I'm gonna cum." Yifan let out a deep groan and then grabbed Yixing's chin, tilting the younger's head up so that he could see his eyes better. He felt his cock hit the back of Yixing's throat and immediately his whole body jerked forward. "Do you want me to cum in your mouth or?" Yifan was trying so hard to hold himself together but he felt like he was going to be pushed over any moment. His cock was throbbing so much and there was a steady stream of precum pouring down Yixing's throat.

After a moment of gazing adoringly, at Yifan, Yixing nodded his head while keeping Yifan's cock down his throat. His grip on his own shaft tightened and his he started to stroke himself erratically. Before he knew it hot ropes of Yifan's cum were filling his throat up and he couldn't help but moan around the taller man's cock. Yixing's eyes were dark and widened when he realized just how good Yifan's cum tasted. The fingers of his free hand dug into Yifan's waist as he massaged the underneath of Yifan's cock with his tongue. 

"Fuck fuck fuck oh fuck yes." Yifan chanted as he rode out his orgasm into Yixing's throat, he couldn't believe the way Yixing's tongue moved against the bottom of his cock. Once he finally let out the last few drops of his cum he slowly pulled his cock out of Yixing's mouth. There was a little bit of cum on either side of Yixing's beautiful lips and Yifan used his cock to push it back into the dancer's mouth. He couldn't help but moan as he watched Yixing swallow his cum, unable to catch his breath as Yixing started applying soft licks to clean up the mess on his cock. "It's your turn now, how do you want it?"


End file.
